Suntharise
by Alodia
Summary: An elf's life; first person. See what happens after the death of a Grandmother, and how she deals with it. PLEASE R/R!!
1. My time has come...

*A/N* This is my 2 fanfic, so tell me what you think. It's kind of different from the Lord of the Rings stuff you're used to, so I hope you don't mind! It starts off slow at first, but it gets better, I promise. -Alodia  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hello. I am 680 years of age, and am named Suntharise Miamle Forsuferen, after my dearest Grandmother. And you, Diary, were a gift from her.  
  
Allow me to explain how you came into my hands…  
  
* * * *  
  
It started out a wonderful spring morning in the East of Mirkwood, and I woke up early. The sun was just rising, and I watched the sparkles of pink, purple, and gold expand from the horizon from my perch on the balcony of my bedchambers. I heard a faint rustle and turned to see my Grandmother standing in the doorway, the white linen curtains billowing in the cool morning breeze. Her eyes looked somewhat pained, and I wondered what about.  
  
"Grandmother," I had asked. "Why do you look anguished so?"  
  
She replied to me, "Suntharise, my time has come, and I just wanted to see my favorite little elf again. Or should I say, my growing one," she added. At first I didn't understand, and then it dawned on me.  
  
"No!" I had cried, rushing to embrace her. You see, Diary, even though we elves are immortal, after awhile, it is possible that we may fade away. You can feel it start to happen, and that's what my Grandmother meant.  
  
She had then taken me into her warm, comforting arms, allowing my tears of sorrow to flow upon her. "No, you can't leave me!" I begged. I do not have many strong ties with the elves here, and Grandmother was one of the few, which consisted of Arian (my best friend), Cornalith (a guy friend), Morfaun (my sister), and Rusono (also a guy friend). So, as you can see, my list grows shorter and the loss of my Grandmother would be devastating.  
  
"Oh, my beloved granddaughter, do not be dismayed," she had said. "May the Valar grant it, I shall return." I lifted my head to look into her warm, aged eyes. They told me not to be worried, but to be grateful for the times that we had spent together. Grandmother had wiped away my tears with her thumb and caressed my face.  
  
"Suntharise, my time grows short," she had explained to me. "Please do not fret and let me leave in worry of you." I then did my best to conceal the hurt and sadness from her, and it must have worked, for the tension in her body eased. "Now, Lathamin my flower, after I am gone, go into my bedchamber and fetch a letter from a chest. From there you will know what to do." She had then given me a weak smile. "Now come, time is precious, and we must do other deeds." 


	2. Farewell

My Grandmother and I had then gone back to our small palace. I had watched her carefully, just in case. She had seemed fine-for the time being.  
  
We walked together to my parents, who were in the study. (Although Grandmother allowed me to wait outside the door, for my parents are not on my list of friends.) She made up a will, you may call it, and left me only a chest of assortments. This partly confused me, for she had always told me that she would leave me everything. But I said not a word, for all I wished for was her, not possessions.  
  
As I was saying, on a parchment she wrote who received what. She had then folded it, placed it in a small shining silver box, and placed the box on her bedside table.  
  
"Suntharise," she had then asked, "shall we walk one last time along the river?" I had graciously accepted, for this had always been one of our favorite things to do.  
  
When at the stream, we had talked of familiar things, as we had always done. Finally we fell silent, and I gazed upon the stream. Its clear waters flowed smoothly over rounded pebbles, and the new mid-morning sun reflected brightly off of the surface. My grandmother had sighed and turned towards me.  
  
"Suntharise, only little time remains, although our love and friendship will last for eternity." She had smiled, but it was impossible for me to do so.  
  
I stood as a stone, not allowing my feelings to show. My heart had wanted me to collapse and weep, but I did not want her to be worrying for me.  
  
"Finally our gaze met, and even though I did not cry out and scream, tears trickled down my face.  
  
"Do not be in fear," I had whispered to her, my voice on the verge of cracking. "I will never forget you." We had then embraced, and sat upon the mossy ground. She had rocked me, whispering lullabys from my childhood. Her arms had then loosened, and I found myself holding our two bodies together alone.  
  
"Tears flowed from my eyes like the stream. I had then sniffed and wiped my eyes away. I then had laid Grandmother down on a soft place near the water of the stream, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Namaarie farewell," I murmured. 


	3. A Riddle

The next morning, Diary, the court mourned. I had showed everyone where the will was, and things were taken care of. After the service, I returned to my room to find an old worn chest, Diary. I had then opened it, to find a fairly small space for such a chest. Only a few things were in there; portraits, a candlestick, and then the letter. I had read it and it said,  
  
Dear Suntharise,  
  
I love you, Grandaughter, and so have left you with my most prized possessions, and a gift. The gift is a diary, for you to write down your thoughts and feelings, now that I am gone. The most prized possessions are, well, I'll leave you with a riddle to figure that out:  
  
*Once there was darkness, and then there was light, and then a journey, full of fright. It left deep wounds, that would never heal, but kept Middle Earth safe, and so here is the deal; In this chest, lies all of that, can you guess, where is that thatch?*  
  
I still haven't figured that riddle out, diary, but I will. Where is that thatch? I cannot figure out what that means. And the journey? I don't know. I think I will ask Arian for help. Hmmm, and maybe Cornalith, because Arian *hates* riddles. Oh well. That is all for now, diary.  
  
*Suntharise 


	4. Hating with PASSION

Dear Diary,  
  
Alas, another day has passed me by, and I have yet to solve my Grandmother's riddle. It is so puzzling, why did she not just tell me? And that thatch is definably important.. What could it be? Oh, how this frustrates me..  
  
I asked Arian, who was talking to Traisone(someone I hate with a PASSION!) and as I thought, he hates riddles. He tried thinking about it for a bit, and then rolled his eyes, saying, "This is pointless. Your grandmother just wanted a bit of fun in her afterlife, watching YOU try to solve some stupid joke!" He had then stormed off, hopefully to not be seen again by me for the rest of the day. Sometimes he can be so arrogant, he infuriates me..  
  
I had then taken refuge to Cornalith's chambers, a very bright, lovely room, where I found him reading in his favorite chair. He told me that he would love to help! (which quite pleased me) I showed him her letter, explaining everything she had told me. He, like Arian, thought about it and ended up without an answer.  
  
"I'm quite sorry I could not be of use," he had apologized, his eyes sad. "Really, maybe we may try again tomorrow." I had nodded and left him.  
  
But now that I think about it, Diary, Cornalith had acted..just..different. He seemed so much sweeter and less "just friend-ish" than ever. Wonderful for me, another riddle I must solve..  
  
Which brings me to my next point. After pondering over the riddle, I think I know of someone to ask for help, although I dread it. Her name is Haiefaun, and she is but a mortal woman. Her heritage is famous, all through her Royal bloodline, so I think she may have an idea, for if ANYONE knows far into the past, it would be her, or my mother.. But I would rather ask a horrid Royal mortal than my tyrant mother..  
  
*Suntharise 


End file.
